Undercover
by ThatNerdAgain
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoys gets sent undercover as Julian Albert?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Flash.**

 **A/N this is an idea that came to me. This is my first crossover, so let me know what you think.**

Draco wasn't sure why he had be called to the Minister for Magic's office, as he knew he was doing an excellent job as an Auror, with a 97% success rate.

When he arrived, he was pleasantly surprised to find out that he had been tasked with a special undercover mission.

"We need you to locate and stop a man from messing with time. He operates in Central City and calls himself 'The Flash'," Hermione explained. "You will be going undercover as the Meta-human CSI expert of the Central City Police Department."

"One slight issue with that, I don't know anything about 'Meta-humans' or CSI," Draco explained.

Hermione handed over a pile of books and a thick case file, "These books should fill you in. Your flight, yes flight, leaves on Friday and the file should fill you in on everything. Any questions once out there, don't hesitate to email me and I don't need to remind you that they are muggles and therefore no magic. Good luck, we're relying on you."

With that he was sent in his way.

When he arrived in Central City, he had come up with a plan.

 **A/N I know it's only short, but I've got exams and just wanted to get a start written. I know the timelines don't fully add up, Draco would be 37 tomorrow (5th June) and I feel Julian would be around 29/30 (which is how old Tom is), but I felt that that is forgivable.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Flash.**

 **A/N: Harry Birthday to Draco Malfoy!** **Thank you for all the reviews**

 **Fishcattttt3: I'm glad you like it and wanted to try something new.**

 **Menatron the Angel of Ideas: I wanted to read something like this and when I couldn't find anything I wrote it myself. Any ideas will be gratefully received.**

Draco had a plan which involved being himself, well not quite. He knew 'The Flash' was some glorified sort of crime fighter, so what better way to get on his radar, than to be evil, and Draco had lots of experience at that.

Until then he just had to deal with the other CSI who worked here, Barry Allen. He was useless at his job, always coming in late and out of breath as though he had been running. Ironically he reminded Draco of Harry, thinking he was too good for everyone else.

About a year after he started, Barry had come in seemingly obvious to his existence. Asking questions about who he was and what he was doing here. Was Barry trying to get on his nerves? Or had he lost the plot? At that moment, he got an email from Hermione who said that the speedster had tie jumped again, altering the timeline. Could this be why Barry was acting so weird?

A couple of weeks later, Barry had somehow got samples from one of the husks, without Draco seeing him and some how managed to ID the body without the use of the lab. This lead Draco to feel that something was up with Barry.

His plan was working with 'The Flash"!

 **A/N: sorry its short again, but it was a quick bit of inspiration that I got and I wanted to write and upload as I don't know when I will next get a chance. Once again hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Flash.**

 **A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I've had a lot going on.**

These husks were getting suspicious now. No human could make these husks, but could a wizard? In his opinion, that could be the only explanation. He quickly penned an email to Hermione to reach out to the ministries around the world to see if they could think of any witches or wizards that could have possibly gone rouge and started killing muggles. He couldn't think of any ex-deatheaters that could have gone rouge, but he had been away for a while. He just hoped that there wasn't a new Dark Lord, or Lady rising.

It would be ridiculous for someone to try and continue what Lord Voldemort had started, after all it had been nearly 19 year, but for someone to start killing random muggles they would have to be slightly deranged.

Hermione replied saying that she would pass the message on to the other ministries, and from what she could see no known ex-deatheaters had been out of the country repeatedly, or for long periods of time, obviously with the exception of him.

The next week, Draco arrived at a crime seen of new husk, when he thought he had heard the crazy laugh of his maniac of an aunt, he even thought he had caught the faintest glimpse of her deadly black hair.

He obviously knew that she was dead, but he couldn't help but feel like that was actually his aunt. After all, her laugh was extremely distinctive, and after hearing it countless times, while she was tourturing innocent muggles, he wasn't sure he could ever forget it.

He decided that he should email Hermione, just to see if there was a way to check that Bellatrix hadn't somehow been resurrected from beyond the grave.

Hermione replied that the grave she had been placed in, was in fact empty, but that didn't mean anything. It could just be that a family he had hurt, or a deatheater, had stolen the body.

Draco decided that he had to bring 'Team Flash' into the loop, because there was no way he would be able to solve this on his own.

 **A/N: Sorry its short again, but I am trying to update as many of my fics as possible in a short period of time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Flash.**

 **A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, just gone back to school so life is chaotic.**

"So... you're saying that you're a wizard and that another witch or wizard has started killing humans, or muggles as you call them? I'm not being funny but do you think we believe in that nonsense? No offence Cisco. And for some reason you feel it could be your crazy aunt because she's no longer in her grave, you saw someone with black hair and you thought you heard her laugh?" said Barry.

"Yes... that's about it," started Draco. "And you can hardly say that its ground breaking given that we're stood in a room with 'The Fastest Man Alive', some guy who can vibe other dimensions and a man from another 'Earth'. "

"Okay but still, how can we help you?" asked HR.

At that moment the meta-human alarm started going off, and the team instantly jumped into action. Draco just stood in the corner out the way, whilst Barry sped off.

The meta-human was able to control metal, and was attacking her foster-father. Barry was able to restrain her and bring her in for questioning. They discovered that her name was Frankie Kane. This interested Draco because one of the husks he had discovered belonged to a Frankie Kane.

Frankie said that a woman in weird dark robes and wearing a silver mask with patterns on had come to her and said that she had powers that had been kept from her and that she could help her unlock her true potential.

Draco had found a picture of an old Death Eater mask and got Barry to show it to her, and she was able to confirm that the woman was wearing that mask.

When Barry had finished questioning her he turned to Draco, and asked, "So what do we know now?"

"We know," said Draco, "that my aunt is responsible for the attacks, as the mask is one of a group known as the 'Death Eaters' who were trying to take over Britain around 19 years ago, and she was one of the only women, and the only one in the 'Inner Circle'."

 **A/N: I know its short again, but I don't know where to go from here so any ideas anyone has please comment in the reviews or pm me. Any reviews would be gratefully appreciated because I want to know whether you like the story or now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Flash. There are some Flash lines in this chapter - they all belong to DC comics, not me.**

 **A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update.**

Draco and Cisco were sat in his lab, when Cisco turned to him and said,"So... if you're really a wizard?"

"Yep. I came from a pretty wealthy family back in England. Its a long line of generations and old money, traditions. Non-sence, really. And I was the heir. I was their first born son, I was supposed to inherit the lot," said Draco.

"Wow... just wow. Any way prove you can do magic," said Cisco.

Draco smirked before saying, "Accio tablet," causing a computer tablet to fly across the room at them.

"Thats cool bro, so cool!" said Cisco while leaving.

* * *

"So.. are you in? Are you gonna help bring down this crazy aunt of yours?" asked Barry.

"Of course I'm in! Have you worked anything out so far?" asked Draco.

"Yeah. She seems to be using some kind of stone to help her. We're calling it the Philosopher's Stone," said Barry.

"Oh really?," asked Draco.

"Yeah... why have you heard of it?" asked Barry.

"Many years ago I've heard about the Philosopher's Stone. Rumour at the time was it was even being held in my school," replied Draco.

"Oh really... What did it do?" asked Barry.

"The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal," said Draco.

"That sounds awesome!" said Barry, at that moment an inter-dimentional port opened and some strange woman came though.

* * *

"So...You're muggle 'science' seems pretty cool... its just like our potions," said Draco.

"Really?" asked Caitlin.

"Yeah," said Draco.

"Look... can I tell you something... only because I feel you might be able to help me... but you can't tell anyone else... not Cisco or Barry! Not anyone!" said Caitlin.

"Yeah... sure," replied Draco.

"I...er I have superpowers... I can control all cold things... and I don't know what to do..." whispered Caitlin.

"I know first hand the battle going on inside of you. I know what it feels like. When it happened to me, I lost. All right? I was weak. And I let it win. And I did...I did horrible things to a lot of good people, and you don't have to do that," said Draco.

"I just don't know how to..." said Caitlin.

"Look I will do all I can to find a way to help you, but you also need to help yourself.. don't submit to the darkness, you need to stay strong. Ok?" said Draco.

"Ok," said Caitlin.

 **A/N: This chapter didn't move the plot along much, but I felt it was important to have some interaction between the main characters and Draco. Hope you enjoyed... Please review!**


End file.
